Edoardo Romano
Edoardo Romano aka "Little Edoardo" is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Loves: Green Peppers Hates: Soap Operas Little Edoardo is the founding member of the Romano Family Quartet. He is the elder of the family and father of Bruna and Carlo Romano. In the quartet, Little Edoardo plays percussion, and is a master of the bongo drums. Appearance ''' '''Edoardo is a short man with medium-tone skin and a little bit of grey hair. He wears a white shirt with a red tie and a pocket with green trim, red pants, and brown shoes with green laces. History As confirmed in the blog, Edoardo had a wife Giordana, who passed away before the series started. However, as of Papa's Pastaria, he has remarried, tying the knot with Olga in his hometown of Portallini. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 onions *4 olives *4 anchovies *5 to 8 minutes *Sliced to eighth pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Rare Patty *Mayo *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Well-Done patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Pork *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Hot sauce *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Small Mint Sundae with Strawberries *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Toast *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Pancake *Honey *Pecan Waffle *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Boneless Wings *4 Parmesan Boneless Wings *4 Green Peppers *4 Red Peppers *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mayo *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian sausage in a Regular Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Sauerkraut *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) **Cherry **Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Fiori Rosini (Penne on other holidays) *Cathedral Carbonara (Garlic Basil on other holidays) *Italian Seasoning *5 Pickled Eggs (Meatballs on other holidays) *2 Meatballs (Green Peppers on other holidays) *2 Green Peppers (No other toppings on other holidays) *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet French Cruller with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Red Velvet Round Donut with Cherry Cordial Cream (Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Red Icing **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Wasabi Boneless Wings * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings * 4 Red Peppers * 4 Green Peppers * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Capicola *8 Olives *3 Green Peppers (top left half) *3 Anchovies (bottom left half) *Well-done bake *4 slices Ranks required to unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 52 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: ? *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 63 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 24 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 63 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 37 Trivia *He usually has almost-large orders, but not as large as Big Pauly's. *He is the only customer who orders multiple burgers cooked at different cooking times on the same order. *His late wife is named Giordana Romano. *He and Captain Cori are the only customers to order more than one breakfast base item in Pancakeria. *He is the first character to be frowning; despite never being a closer, he seems to frown often, yet at times he does smile. *His favorite food is nuts, as he mostly orders it. *He is the first Romano Family Quartet member to have a Flipdeck. Unlocked toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Sauerkraut. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pickled Eggs. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Strawberry Fluff *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Crushed Peanuts. Gallery Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png EdoardoPerfectCupcakeria.PNG Littleedoardoperfectorderinburgeria.png PerfectEdoardo!.png Waving Romanos.png Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Olga romano.png Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Edoardo and Olga's wedding invitation Thumbs Up - Little Edoardo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png|3 Romano family members together Poor Little Edoardo.png Valentines2013.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Little Edoardo.png not what he was expecting.png (Pastaria) Little Edoardo before Star Customer.png Little Edoardo in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Little Edoardo.png Edoardo Missing.png|Where's Little Edoardo?! OLGAA.PNG|Little Edoardo Dining with his Wife. Carlo and edoardo.png|Edoardo at the Donuteria with his son A Cupcakeria 29.PNG A Cupcakeria 27.PNG A Cupcakeria 26.PNG Funny Little Ed.jpg|LITTLE EDOARDO'S EYES ARE SMALL!!!!! Edoardo 1.jpg|Little Edoardo Stuffs his face with Cotton Candy The romanos on there bus.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png|Edoardo angry with his donuts at the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.14.19.png Lil' Ed HD 1.jpg (Donuteria) Little Edoardo before star customer.png Little Edoardo Taco Mia Perfect.png|Little-Eyed Edoardo loves his perfect taco! LittleEdoardoperfect.png|Another perfect order, this time to Lil Edoardo. E + O.png|Little E. and Olga waiting for cupcakes Nits.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:E Characters